Doomsday
by dracois
Summary: Dark Willow returns, Tara's Spirit becomes reality, Anya seaks revenge, and Spike does the unimaginable and Dawn is in her own relam of regret


PG-13 - HUMAN DRAMA - BUFFY, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER - TELIVISION - DRACOIS  
  
Author's Note: This is a Dark and gloomy fanfic, dealing with the dark sides of power, and the Evil Side of Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Gilies, and the dead bodies of Joyce and Tara. Also, Jonathan, Andrew, and Warren all return in a cameo. This story is about the redemption of Dark Willow, the aftereffects of her dark side, Anya's conclusion on how to get revenge over Xander for dumping her in 'Hell's Bells,' and how Dawn is getting over her crying and whining, which I know many viewers are getting annoyed with. This takes place after 'Conversations With Dead People,' with a few twists.  
  
Doomsday  
  
'Concentrate,' Gilies stated. 'You need to know how to balance your power.' Images of the past ran through like speeding bullets in Buffy's mind. Buffy had her two arms rested on a wooden stand, her feet high in the air, her eyes closed, thinking about the power of which a Slayer should posses, and of the First Slayer, the one Buffy had encountered a year before. But as these images spiraled by, the darkened image of Glory and Willow in black stayed in one position, staying exactly where her eyes were. Glory was laughing, with a red dress on, and her curly hair was still the same blond color. Willow, on the other hand, was wearing black, everything was black except for her skin. Almost popping out from her skin, her black magic- filled veins were visible. Her expression full of laughter about the murder she had just caused, but at the same time it was laughter that she had killed the man in so little time. Buffy felt the sudden feeling that Willow was feeling, the revenge, the darkness, the corrupt power. Instantly after she saw these images, Buffy's eyes widen in fear, and she collapsed to the ground, hitting her head. 'Buffy, are you alright?'  
  
'Uh, yeah,' Buffy responded, scratching her head as she stood up. Her gray gym sweat pants were too large for her taste, and the purple colored T- Shirt she wore wasn't all-to-conformable. 'Sorry about that, I just didn't concentrate hard enough.' Gilies was about to ask if they would want to return on her training, but Buffy quickly rose her hand up, telling Gilies that this wasn't the correct time. 'See you later.' Buffy picked up her water bottle, and started to walk out, but froze as Willow entered the room. She was sobbing with tears, her hair was almost black colored, and her eye pupils were covered black. Buffy stood still, almost entranced, as she starred at Willow. Willow held up her hand, and covered her eyes, apparently not wanting Gilies or Buffy to see her cry. Buffy moved forward, wondering what had happened. Buffy placed her hand on Willow's shoulder, trying to calm her, but nothing seemed to happen. Gilies just stayed where he was, after cleaning off his glasses with water, paralyzed in fear of what he saw. 'Willow, are you okay? Tell me, tell me, what's wrong?'  
  
It took minutes until Willow stopped crying, and then noticed Gilies. 'It's Tara.' There was a moment of silence. Willow's weeping was calming down, and she fell to the hard floor, it seemed she was not in control of her body. Buffy sat down by Willow, who was now almost done crying, her tears falling to the floor. Giles' mind was racing at the same speed as Buffy's, both had no idea of what was going on here. The bright sun scanned through the windows, but with the sharp edges of the frames and sticks that were in front of the window, it created a eerie/spooky atmosphere around the area. 'She's gone! She left me, and now I'm all alone. She's mad at me! I did something horribly wrong!' Willow's tears started to burn the floor somehow, like they were tears of black magic, or of revenge! Buffy starred at Willow's black eyes, remembering the image of what she had seen. 'I can't believe it.' Willow kept muttering.  
  
'Willow, what happened? What's has happened to you?' Buffy examined her eyes and hair. Willow's black hair was also mixed with a bit of grayish color, making her seem almost like a old lady. 'You can tell us anything, we won't be angry with you.' Gilies didn't do anything, he was just starring at Willow, remembering something he had said before to her, something that he had regretted saying, something that may have made Willow go on the deep end back in England, something. 'Tell us please!' Buffy's pleads surpassed Gilies' deep thoughts.  
  
Finally, Willow started to speak, softly, almost like a whisper. 'I was at the library, researching the demon Alahack, but then a girl came up from behind a isle of books. She was someone I remembered, I think you helped her Buffy,' Willow raised her hair to stare at her friend. To Buffy, Willow looked completely innocent, almost like the way an child looks at his mother so he can be forgiven. Buffy starred back, waiting for more of Willow's story. 'She started speaking to me, discussing the Prophecies of the Hellmouth, and some of its history. Then she started to speak to me about, what I've done, what I did, what I had become.' Willow was silent for a moment, remembering her being that bitchy Dark Witch that had ripped the skin off of Tara's murderer, his name was Warren. Buffy had encountered Warren only once before he and two other Sunnydale High students banned together to make the Diabolical Trio of Doom. 'Then, she said something. She told me that she was speaking for Tara. She said that I must die to make her happy!' Willow's words did not seem like she was panicking, but more like she was telling everyone was she had to do. Buffy sensed the change of Willow's tone as she spoke, and realized that this human being had made Willow's thoughts turn from clear to confused, not knowing what to do. Buffy slowly walked away from Willow, still facing her. Buffy was in fright of what Willow had just uttered, her stomach started to hurt in pain, and then she fell on the floor, right against the blinding windows of light. She lifted her hand up to her hart, which was pounding at a rapid rate. 'And she told me something about the future.'  
  
Willow's tears came back again, revealing that she was also hiding something from Buffy and Gilies. Willow made her fingers combine into a fist, and then, she hit the floor numerous times in anger. She couldn't tell them, it would be too much and would frighten them. She wouldn't even have any friends, no one would want to be by her. Willow was even surprised that Xander, Anya, Gilies, and Buffy even looked at her after what she did, when she came back from England. Willow turned her head towards Gilies. She didn't say anything, but waited for a reply. The only thing that Gilies did was clean his glasses again. Gilies hesitated to speak. 'You pathetic girl,' Gilies finally uttered.  
  
**  
  
Xander held up his gun, and instantly, the sound of the bullet zooming through the air echoed. Xander quickly closed his ears, along with Anya. The bullet moved faster and faster as it was speeding up to its target, faster and faster! Finally, the Hell Hound's legs crumpled and its entire body collapsed. Xander rushed over to the demon, raising his hand back at Anya, telling her to stay there. 'I don't know if its dead, but I hope so!' Xander yelled to Anya as he came closer to the Hell Hound. Xander stopped as he was a foot away from the demon. He took his rifle, and slowly pocked the demon. There was no movement, the demon was dead. Xander got up, and looked back at Anya. 'It's dead!' Suddenly, with a growling sound, the demon's used its two fury hands and grabbed Xander's legs. The rifle flew a few feet away. Anya stood there, petrified. But in a moment, she started cheering Xander on as he tried to kick the demon in the face, trying to release the grasp. Anya was chanting her own theme song on Xander's heroicness. 'Anya! Can you please stop your motto!' Xander yelled as he managed to get up, but then bending down to get the rifle. 'It's getting annoying, and I can't concentrate!' Anya was quiet as Xander shot the Hell Hound right in the forehead with the rifle. After being shot in the forehead, the Hell Hound's body was sent backwards, landing on the dirty cement floor. 'Thank you.'  
  
'You know, Xander, I don't know why you keep doing this, helping Buffy and all,' Anya said as she walked closer to Xander. Ever sense the year before, when Xander had left her at the church during the day of their marriage, Anya has been acting strangely. Sure, she was furious and she showed it, but she also showed that she didn't care too much, that she still loved him. 'Is it to do with Willow? Oh come on! All she did was skin a person to death! Set him aflame! If you guys weren't there, I would have been cheering her on!' Anya started her rebellion speech. 'It was quite amazing, I had no idea that boy was going to die so bloody. But then again, I liked it.' There was a moment silence, which Xander liked, as Anya was thinking up some more words, and Xander was picking up a few metal objects on the street. 'No, I really liked it! And Willow's motto, 'one down-two to go,' that was amazing! Brilliant! I knew she was smart, but not THAT smart!'  
  
'Anya stop it now!!' Xander yelled right at Anya's face. His anger was shown through his face, his eyes were tense, full of rage and unsatisfaction that Anya was making fun of a friend, and reminding him of that horrible event that he has tried to forget. 'That is not something you say out loud in front of my face or anyone elses !' Xander's tone was the same, not showing his full anger, and not showing that he didn't care. Xander was outraged with Anya with what she had just done. 'We are talking about Willow, Anya, I was in love with her! Don't you ever, ever say anything mean or cruel about her again!' Anya was about to speak up, but Xander raised his hand before a word peapod out of her mouth. 'Drop it!'  
  
**  
  
'Last summer, someone died, someone that I was friends with. She was someone who I could-communicate with, talk to, she understood me and what was going on. I'm angry she's gone now, I'm angry at the person who killed her.' Dawn starred at her school supporter, a person who discusses things with kids, like depression and things that have been going around the school. The School Supporter was one of those people who discuss feelings from the student, who try to help the student. Dawn requested a different person to talk to then Buffy Summers, one of the other School Supporters, and unfortunately, Dawn's grown sister. Dawn was sixteen, and part of the so-called "Scooby Gang." The Gang (Xander, Anya, Spike (William The Bloody), Buffy, Dawn, Willow.and forever, even in heaven, Tara.) fought demons and vampires. Dawn wasn't exactly new to the world of demonology, but she was still learning how to fight, and how to handle a sword. 'Her name was Tara. A student that went to Sunnydale High about four or three years ago, Willow Rosenberg, she was more then friend's with Tara. They were seeing each other,' Dawn suddenly noticed she was getting too much into Willow and Tara's personal relationship. That was sort of a bad move on her part. Dawn quickly changed the subject of Tara and Willow's relationship. 'Well, I have a few other friends, and well, we do stuff. Don't worry! Not bad stuff, we kind of help people.' Dawn noticed the expression on the older women's face. She wasn't believing a word she was saying, except for the dead person part. 'Anyway, this other guy, who also went to this school with Buffy, Xander, and Willow, his name was Warren. He had a friend named Jonathan, and Jonathan picked another student, Andrew, to help in some sort of Gang thing. One afternoon, Warren came over to the house, and shot my sister, but she barley made it out alive if it wasn't for-Willow.' The horrible event surged through her like it was lightning jolts. 'He also hit Tara. Willow was hart broken, and she became something that I never thought she would become. She turned darker, scarier, sort of evil. And now, she's distant.' Dawn waited for a reply, but there was none.  
  
Finally, the old lady took a small sheet of yellow paper and wrote some things down. It took only a few moments for her to write, and then she was finished. She handed Dawn to yellow sheet, and smiled. 'Have a nice day. The Sign Out is right behind the corner.' Dawn took a second glance at the old lady, and then stood up and started to walk to end of the hall. Dawn didn't care about signing out, she wanted to report that this lady wasn't doing her job. To Dawn, remembering the conversation, word by word, it was almost more like she was feeling for Willow's pain then Tara's death. Maybe that was the wrong thing, Dawn thought for a moment. She walked behind a desk, and then saw her sister sitting at her counseling desk. She was playing with a pencil, which was very sharp. Dawn only peaked, and then she turned and walked away, not wanting to get into a confrontation with her big sister right now. Buffy, still siting at her desk, accidentally broke the pencil in two, and she threw it in the waste paper basket. Dawn walked out of the door that was at the end of the other side of the hall, and slowly walked to her Music class. Finally, she could sing about sorrow and sadness.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Two 


End file.
